dogcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Renstone National Park
Renstone National Park is a nature preserved area on the Survival 3 world. The park is situated at 16k, 16k south-east of Spawn. Renstone is planned to feature mountains, a lake, river, valleys and more, with the goal being to have a varied park for visitors to enjoy with paths to walk on, caves to explore and wonders to see. In addition, making the park feel natural and as real as possible is very important. The park is divided in several areas, each with their own flavor, where nature takes to the forefront and buildings are only meant to support the natural elements. Each area will be created in such a way that visitors are compelled to explore and find new and exciting vistas. Park Areas Lakeside This area houses the southern entrance to the park, and the main visitors center. The key element of this area is the central lake surrounded by several mountains and forests. The mountains around the lake are "adoptable" meaning a (team of) player(s) can choose to "adopt" that mountain to landscape it and make it more interesting than "vanilla" terrain generation was possible to. They are allowed to name the mountain whatever they like, and place any information near it explaining their mountain. Mount Renmore Not to be confused with Mount Hermitmore, an attraction in Barkenstein Southwest to the lakeside area will be a huge mountain range leading up to build limit. It will feature canyons, waterfalls comparable to Niagara falls, mountain paths to the top of the mountain and caves which visitors can explore. Magical Forest To the northwest of the Lakeside area you will find a small magical forest inhabited by fairy tale figures. It will be a dense area, where you will easily get lost, if you tray too far away from the main road, however those willing to get lost might be rewarded with enchanting views Delta Mountain A mountain to the north of the Lakeside area. A larger mountain (not as large as Mt. Renmore) the stretches into the northern ocean. Many rivers of the park converge at this point and have created a delta around the mountain. Because of the tropical climate of the area, there is a reef to be found nearby as well. The Biome project A large area to the northeast of the Lakeside area. It will be filled with several different biomes not found in vanilla Minecraft, but built and connected in such a way that there is a natural flow between each small biome. Connections The Farmlands Not a part of renstone, but certainly connected. As the rangers, overseers and enviromentalists who support the park have built a small farming community on these lands, where they've built their own rustic houses, and enjoy working in nature. The farmlands are devided in the flatlands where crops are grown, and farm animals roam on the fields, and the forest, where the lumberjacks carve out a balanced relationship with the wood. You can find and visit it to the west of the park Little Venice Another nearby connection is Little Venice. A small city built as an homage to the Havana of survival 2. With one major difference: The city is built on small islands connected by small bridges, but the waterways will be the primary ways to reach the houses. all the houses are built on the waterside, as if they are slowly sinking into the water. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Project Category:Builds